dario102fandomcom-20200214-history
Cringedeviant War
"I don't care, I'm becoming one with this world!" ―Bukas The Cringelord "Listen to me, puto. You go and get more amigos to join!" ―Spyderblack66 About The Cringedeviant War was a serious conventional and propaganda conflict between the cringedeviants and Kovas & Co with it's allies. The war started shortly after the end of the Dario War and can sometimes be referred to as the Second Kovas & Co War, as this force has been directly involved in both wars. Bukas The Cringelord and his friends decided that the conflict is not over when they witnessed Dario's death, so they gathered all available remaining forces from the last war to build an army to be used in the upcoming, according to them, inevitable war. The conflict in general saw many casualties on both sides, but the cringedeviant armies could not stand against Kovas & Co and the government of San Andreas. However, they did manage to do a lot of damage to the state and it's law enforcement, aswell as Kovas & Co itself, which was the driving force for the state's defense. The end of the war saw Bukas and his partner Sean Ambrose imprisoned in a high-security government prison, aswell as the end of the cringedeviant cause. Initial Causes of Conflict (OOC) The conflict began as a result of a misunderstanding between cringecj or Bukas The Cringelord and M.B. Kovas (who was then named Delaware). At that time, Kovas had created a DYOM video walkthrough topic in the GTAF DYOM subforums, which gained the attention of quite a lot of designers and users alike. Everyone seemed to be supportive of Kovas's geneuinely supportive idea towards the community, however that ended when Bukas found out about it and began provoking Kovas. Based on the type of arguments Bukas used to denounce the video walkthrough topic, it was clear that he was only defending his own imaginary personality cult, given how a brand new sort of rivalry to him rose out in terms of video entertainment. Then and still to this day, Bukas has been struggling in gaining attention for his channel, whereas M.B. Kovas had no problem forming a concrete fanbase and viewership in his main Lithuanian gameplay channel, which made Bukas furious. A lot of members fail to accept the fact that most of the conflicts in the community were and still are destroying it from within because of one jealous and self-centered, idiotically self-proclaimed untouchable figure like Bukas The Cringelord. The force that has gathered to support Kovas by defending his stand on the matter was and still is quite significant, therefore Bukas spreads rumors, that Kovas's community is a gathering of "toxic children" - a statement based on no concrete evidence. The drama itself gained lots of attention in the community and certain individuals started picking sides. A great example of this being Sean Ambrose, who is usually tempted to offer himself as a "spy" in an effort to bring the victims of "Mart's darkness" to justice. Several other cringedeviants were part of the conflict, such as Edward The Good YouTuber, Spyderblack66 and Mike Evens to name a few. It is worth mentioning that even seperate branches of cringedeviant activism arose, such as the coalition that is labeled as Middle Eastern Cringedeviants (more on them here). Regardless, none of these social rejects were of significant importance in the senseless and stupid attempts to rid the internet of Kovas and his friends, whereas the more they try - the more they fail. In present day, the DYOM community and Kovas & Co itself faces very few issues with cringedeviant drama initiators, however it is safe to assume that their destructive tendencies are long from being put to rest. Trivia * Notably specific groups of people were angered by the fall of the cringedeviant society, which lead to the formation of leader-less organized neo-cringedeviant activism. * At the end of the war, it was considered to have Bukas and Sean executed due to their terrible acts against the state, however it was agreed to have them imprisoned. As a result, the morale of neo-cringedeviant activists was not completely shattered, therefore lots of protests were held in front of government institutions. Category:Events Category:Important Events